


Wardrobe

by nobodytospeakof



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodytospeakof/pseuds/nobodytospeakof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wardrobes may be tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe

“Shit.”

The door down the hall closed with a whuff of air and a click and John realized he had nowhere to go. Desperately hoping that the room had suddenly grown a secret exit or trap door or transporter pad, John whirled to his right and then to his left.  Panicking, yet oddly resigned, he stepped into the wardrobe and pulled the door closed after him.  Well, almost closed, because he knew that it was very foolish to shut oneself into any wardrobe.

Steps sounded in the living room and kitchen.  Then a pause. A creak.  Then the steps continued toward John’s position, into Sherlock’s room.

John saw the light stutter as a figure passed through the door, heard the sound of a leather sole step into the room, followed by its mate, and stop. Delicately, with a low rasp, one shoe turned in place. The second foot moved slowly to meet it, with a slight drag along the toe.  John cursed himself for, even now, playing Sherlock’s observation game.  He stood still and silent in the cabinet, head down, waiting.

John heard a deepish sniff and then a lesser one.  He may have imagined the air movement caused by the flair of a heavy wool coat as it turned. Certainly he got a hint of the detective’s scent. He would always swear that he heard the cloth-against-cloth sound of fine wool and linen and silk twist together and relax as Sherlock reached out to grasp the wardrobe's handle and paused for what seemed, to John, like minutes.

“John.”


End file.
